Episode 8973 (22nd August 2016)
Plot Eva begs Leanne to reconsider and not go to Liverpool but she’s adamant a fresh start is what she needs. It's Kylie's birthday and David buys a garden swing for the kids. Leanne calls in the bistro to say her goodbyes. Nick’s gutted to realise she’s moving for good and tells her if things don’t work out, she knows where he is. Sharif and Yasmeen remember their wedding on their forty-fifth anniversary. Zeedan pretends not to have remembered the date and is alarmed when Sharif tells him they have booked at table at the bistro to celebrate. After they have gone, Zeedan panics about the surprise party they have prepared and a returning Sharif overhears him. Michelle tells Leanne she’ll be sorry to see her go and reveals that she’s pregnant. Feigning surprise, Leanne congratulates her. Relieved she’s going, Steve wishes Leanne luck. She's unimpressed. At the bistro, Zeedan deliberately spills a drink over his grandfather to give him an excuse to have to nip back home. Having said an emotional goodbye to Eva and Ken, Leanne and Simon leave for the coach station but the lad has concocted a plan. Sharif and Yasmeen arrive home and are utterly thrilled to find their grandchildren have arranged the party. David and Craig set up the swing. The family watch in amusement as Bethany tries it out and the swing collapses, leaving her in a heap on the grass. Craig takes a photo of her. Sharif makes a speech and announces to Yasmeen he’s booked a holiday travelling across Europe - the honeymoon they never had. However they're interrupted by the arrival of their old friend Sonia Rahman, who clearly upset, explains her husband has thrown her out. A grim-faced Sharif makes it clear he’s unimpressed by her surprise visit. Bethany receives a parcel containing some diet pills. She quickly stuffs them in her bag after Craig questions what they are. Eva gets a call from Leanne telling her that she’s lost her tickets and has had to rebook a later coach. Aidan tells her to go and try a last time to persuade Leanne to change her mind. Apart from the others, Sharif asks Sonia what she's playing at by coming to their house. Cornering Nick, Eva reveals Leanne’s missed her coach, and explains that her sister loves him deeply but feels she can’t be honest with him as she’s expecting a baby. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and orangery *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars Notes *Yasmeen Nazir mentions that she and Sharif are going to an exhibition of the work of the artist Francis Bacon in Liverpool. This was a real-life show of his works at the Tate Liverpool which ran from 18th May to 18th September 2016. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne's plan to move to Liverpool hits a snag, so Eva tells Nick his ex-wife is pregnant in the hope he can persuade her to stay; Bethany is embarrassed after breaking a swing; and Sharif and Yasmeen's surprise anniversary party is interrupted by the arrival of old friend Sonia. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes